


I Put A Spell On You

by xRabbitx



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by <a href="http://icy-touch.tumblr.com/">Icy-touch</a>:</p>
<p>"A fic where Anduin has a curse on him. Him and Khadgar spending time at the library to find a stupid cure because Lothar thinks he’s dying and HE HAS TO SPEND HIS LAST MOMENTS BORED IN.A.LIBRARY.(no offense to the mage), but Kad is sure it’s just a warlock who played him and he’s going to find a cure to it. Khadgar’s quest is to save Anduin. He gets to have a reward for his quest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Icy-touch](http://icy-touch.tumblr.com/post/146617363852/just-shut-up-okay-youre-not-going-to-die-i) <3

~*~

  
  
      ”Fuck, I don’t feel good.”  
Anduin is propped up against the stone wall, looking increasingly greyer in the face. A bead of sweat is slowly trickling down his forehead.  
      “Serves you right for making fun of that warlock’s hat,” Khadgar says as he runs his fingers over the backs of the crumbling books. It’s late night, and the library is empty except for him and Anduin. “I told you never to mess with warlocks. You never know what they’ve got up their sleeves. He could’ve thrown a demon at you.”  
      “I’d rather fight a demon than whatever this is,” Anduin groans, feeling like his insides have turned into a pack of wriggling snakes. “I can fight a demon with my sword. I can’t use my sword against this hocus pocus.”  
      “You’d think you would have learned to respect magic after getting cursed,” Khadgar mumbles absentmindedly as he pulls out a book, flips through it, then discards it and keeps searching.  
      “Do you realize that I’m dying over here?” Anduin snaps as sourly as he can muster. “I appreciate that you’re trying to help me, but could you help me faster? I really don’t wanna die in a library.”  
Khadgar huffs and eyes Anduin.  
      “Why would dying in a library be worse than anywhere else?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.  
      “If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die in one of two ways,” Anduin says, then grunts as he tries to push himself up a bit. “It’ll either be in glorious battle or mid-orgasm.”  
Khadgar’s cheeks flush slightly pink, and he huffs and turns around to keep looking for the right book.  
      “Don’t you huff at me,” Anduin complains and waves a weak finger in Khadgar’s direction. “Find whatever book you’re looking for and heal me, or come over here and jerk me off; if I’m gonna die in a library, it’s going to at least be mid-orgasm.”  
      “You’re so crude,” Khadgar grumbles.  
      “I’m a soldier, I’m supposed to be crude,” Anduin argues, feeling hazier by the minute. “’Sides, you jerked me off this morning. It’s not like you haven’t done it before.”  
  
      “That was different!” Khadgar huffs, his face now bright red. “Just shut up, okay? You’re not going to die. I know exactly what spell I have to use, but I just have to find it.”  
      “Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Anduin says like the stubborn ass he is, and he tries to tug the front of his pants open. It’s not going well, though, because his fingers are weak and fumbling.  
      “Oh, for the love of—! You’re absolutely not going to sit there and— _pleasure yourself_ in this library,” Khadgar groans with exasperation. “Just—stop that and be quiet. You’ll be healed in no time.”  
      “Yes, dear,” Anduin mutters and lets his hands fall away from his trousers. There is no way he could actually go through with it, anyway. He can feel his brain gradually losing control over his body, one part at a time, and Anduin just hopes that Khadgar will find a cure before he loses control over his bladder. Pissing himself isn’t very high on the list of things he would like to do in front of Khadgar. As the minutes crawl by, Anduin becomes more and more nervous. He didn’t take the curse very seriously, because it was something Khadgar could cure with a snap of his fingers, but it looks like it’s a bit complicated than that. Anduin really doesn’t want to die; he doesn’t want to die in general, but especially not now that he’s finally—his heart does a weird little spasm that Anduin isn’t sure is because of the curse or because he’s thinking about Khadgar. He never in his life thought he would feel anything for anyone ever again. Not after his wife died. But somehow this ridiculous, goofy, naïve, and totally irresistible kid got under his skin, way under. Anduin’s throat tightens a bit, and he blinks furiously to get the water out of his eyes.  
      “Hey…” he says quietly, turning his head to look at Khadgar. The kid is leaned over a thick, dusty tome, reading with what looks like incredible speed.  
      “Hey…” Anduin says again.  
      “Shhh,” Khadgar whispers without looking up from the book. “Almost got it.”  
      “Look, if I’m going to die,” Anduin continues, ignoring Khadgar’s comment, “I just want you to know that I really f—”  
      “Aha!” Khadgar shouts triumphantly, rising from his seat with a finger planted solidly on a page. “I got it!” He grins at Anduin, then blinks and asks, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”  
      “Fuck, nothing!” Anduin blurts out. “Nothing, just come over here and do your thing.”  
Khadgar nods and grabs the book before hurrying over to kneel down next to Anduin.  
      “Okay,” he says, sounding a bit breathless. “I’ve never done this spell before. It’s a counterspell from the arcane school, and although the warlock probably didn’t use arcane magic, it should block—”  
      “I really don’t care,” Anduin groans. “Please just cast it.”  
      “Right, sorry,” Khadgar says a bit sheepishly. “Just close your eyes and relax.”  
Anduin does as he’s told, and he lets out a long, slow breath as he listens to Khadgar softly chanting the words of the spell. Anduin feels something cold engulf him, like a wisp of freezing wind. It covers his entire body, making him shiver, and then…  
      “Anduin?” Khadgar feels Anduin’s forehead. “Anduin? Did it work? Talk to me.”  
Anduin doesn’t move and his eyes remain closed. His face is still pale.  
      “Anduin?” Khadgar says again, pushing at Anduin’s shoulder. His voice sounds worried, slowly turning desperate. “Fuck, Anduin say something! Why aren’t you—?”  
      “ _Boo!_ ”  
Khadgar jumps up in shock and lands on his ass with a thud and a groan.  
      “You goddamn irresponsible, immature, huge, giant _cock_!” Khadgar rages as Anduin laughs so hard his sides hurt. “That was totally not okay! I was so worried!”  
      “Y-you sh-should have se-een your fa-fa-face!” Anduin hiccups, wiping the tears that are streaming down his increasingly normal colored cheeks. “Priceless!”  
      “I hate you!” Khadgar roars as he lurches at Anduin. They tumble around on the floor for a bit until Anduin, quickly regaining his strength, pins Khadgar down.  
      “You don’t really hate me, do you?” Anduin asks, panting softly from the tumble.  
      “Well, no,” Khadgar mutters, looking up at Anduin. “But that was really mean.”  
      “I’m sorry,” Anduin snorts. “But your face—it was amazing. Please forgive me.”  
      “Maybe,” Khadgar grumbles.  
      “Maybe?” Anduin arches an eyebrow and then leans down to cover Khadgar’s lips with his own.  
Khadgar doesn’t respond at first, but then Anduin can feel his lips sliding apart.  
      “How about now?” Anduin murmurs into the kiss. “Do you forgive me now?”  
      “Yeah.” 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
